Das Ende der Tapferkeit
by Mistress of the Dungeon
Summary: Meine allererste FanFic. Eine One Shot Songfic, unmittelbar im Anschluß an HBP und es geht natürlich um Severus. Warnung: Kein HappyEnd!


Das Ende der Tapferkeit

Eine Songfic

inspiriert von dem Lied "No Bravery" von James Blunt

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
Tears drying on their face.  
He has been here._

_Brothers lie in shallow graves.  
Fathers lost without a trace.  
A nation blind to their disgrace,  
Since he's been here._

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

_Houses burnt beyond repair.  
The smell of death is in the air.  
A woman weeping in despair says,  
He has been here._

_Tracer lighting up the sky.  
It's another families' turn to die.  
A child afraid to even cry out says,  
He has been here._

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

_There are children standing here,  
Arms outstretched into the sky,  
But no one asks the question why,  
He has been here._

_Old men kneel to accept their fate.  
Wives and daughters cut and raped.  
A generation drenched in hate.  
Yes, he has been here._

_And I see no bravery,  
No bravery in your eyes anymore.  
Only sadness._

Es ist vorbei, der Kampf ist verloren. Ein dunkler Mann sitzt alleine am Ufer und starrt in den Nebel, der über den See zieht. Der scharfe Wind treibt Tränen in seine Augen. Er schlingt seine Arme um die Knie und versucht, nicht an diese letzten Tage zu denken, er versucht, den Schrecken zu vergessen. Waum musste das alles nur geschehen?

Der alte Mann ist tot, der Junge ist tot und viele, ach so viele andere, die gelebt hatten, gelacht, geliebt. Er kannte sie alle, jeden einzelnen von ihnen, kannte ihre Namen, ihre Gesichter, ihre Stimmen. Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, er presst die Stirn auf die Knie, er schließt die Augen doch er kann die Bilder nicht aussperren, sie sind in seinem Kopf. Eingebrannt in sein Gedächtnis für immer.

In seinem Herzen brennt die Frage "Warum?" Warum, ach warum hatte er auf Dumbledore gehört?

„Versprich' mir, dass du alles tun wirst, worum ich dich bitte, Severus?"

„Albus, ich verstehe nicht ..."

„Es ist der einzige Weg, Severus. Ich werde sterben, das Gift kann nicht mehr neutralisiert werden. Und Malfoys Sohn muss um jeden Preis daran gehindert werden, diese schreckliche Schuld auf sich zu laden. Wir brauchen ihn, Severus. Denke an die Prophezeiung ..."

Die Prophezeiung! Er stöhnte und bedeckte die Augen mit den Händen. Er hätte es wissen müssen. Diese Verrückte hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben noch kein vernünftiges Wort geäußert ... aber Albus hatte ihr vertraut. Er hatte überhaupt viel zu viel vertraut und immer nur das Gute gesehen ...

_Wenn Angst und Schrecken niederfällt  
und Dunkelheit umfängt die Welt  
Schlangenkind und Löwensohn  
Stößt den Herrscher von dem Thron_

Doch die Prophezeiung hatte sich gegen sie gekehrt. Nicht die Vereinigung von Malfoy und Potter zur Vernichtung des Dunklen Lords war gemeint gewesen ... nein Albus, der Herrscher warst du selbst, dein Tod hat den Sieg des Bösen erst möglich gemacht.

Doch das war nur der Anfang. Niemand hatte es gesehen, niemand hatte gemerkt wie mächtig der Dunkle Lord bereits geworden war, wie viele Anhänger er wieder um sich geschart hatte. Niemand hatte so schnell mit dem Angriff gerechnet. Einen Tag nach Dumbledores Beerdigung brach das Grauen über Hogwarts herein. All die tapferen, dummen Kinder, die glaubten, sich der dunklen Macht in den Weg stellen zu können! Ach Albus, du hättest sie nicht so ermutigen sollen!

Natürlich hatten sie keine Chance, sie fielen reihenweise, die Todesesser zerquetschten sie wie Ameisen, verbrannten sie wie trockenes Holz, folterten sie, töteten sie auf tausend verschiedene Arten, noch bevor sie wussten, was überhaupt geschah.

Schließlich wehrte sich niemand mehr, die wenigen, die überlebt hatten, waren starr vor Angst und Verzweiflung und konnten nur noch hilflos zusehen, wie der Dunkle Lord schließlich den Jungen-der-lebte auslöschte. Ihre Hoffnung auf ein Ende des Schreckens, auf ein glückliches Leben, auf die Vernichtung des Bösen starb innerhalb von Sekunden.

Vielleicht hätte die große Schlacht noch verhindert werden können, wenn er gesprochen hätte, wenn er sich geweigert hätte? Vielleicht wäre es in seiner Macht gelegen, diese grausame Zukunft abzuwenden?. Doch zu groß war das Misstrauen, mit dem man ihm begegnete, wer hätte ihm geglaubt? Der einzige der ihm je vertraute, war jetzt tot, ermordet durch seine eigene Hand. Nie wird er diese Schuld vergessen können.

Seine Hände ballen sich zu Fäusten, seine ganzes Können, sein ganzes Wissen - nichts kann jetzt mehr helfen. Kein Zaubertrank kann das Geschehene ungeschehen machen.

Er hatte es hilflos mit angesehen, unfähig, auch nur einen Finger zu rühren. Ein Tod in der Schlacht, bei einem letzten Rettungsversuch und er hätte in Frieden gehen können, doch sein Mut war bereits gebrochen, gestorben, an jenem Tag als der einzige Mensch starb, der je den Weg zu seinem Herzen gefunden hatte.

Nein, nicht der Wind ist schuld an seinen Tränen! Vergessen wird er niemals können, seine Schuld wird ewig in ihm brennen. Es gibt nur noch eines für ihn zu tun: Seine Hände schließen sich um die Flasche, die er in seinem Umhang bei sich trägt. Meister der Zaubertränke, ein letztes Mal kannst du nun dein Können unter Beweis stellen! Mit einem zynischen Lachen öffnet er die Flasche, und leert den Inhalt mit einem Zug.. Er lässt sich zurücksinken, seine Augen suchen den sternenübersäten Himmel, doch schon legt sich ein Schleier über seinen Blick und Kälte kriecht durch seinen Körper. Bald wird er die Verzweiflung nicht mehr spüren, bald wird es vorbei sein. Er schließt die Augen und wartet.

ENDE


End file.
